dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Yoo Seung Ho
| Imagem=Arquivo:YooSeungHo_180px.jpg | Nome= 유승호 / Yoo Seung Ho | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=17/08/1993 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator e modelo | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 유승호 / Yoo Seung Ho *'Apelido:' Little So Ji Sub *'Data de Nascimento:' 17/08/1993 *'Altura:' 175cm *'Profissão:' Ator e modelo *'Signo:' Leão *'Educação:' Sewon High School *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Irmã mais velha *'Agencia:' San Entertainment Dramas *I'm Not a Robot (MBC, 2017) *Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) *Remember, (SBS, 2015) *Imaginary Cat (MBC Every1, 2015) *I Miss You (MBC, 2012) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Operation Proposal (TV Chosun, 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) cameo *Queen Seon Deok (MBC, 2009) *The King and I (SBS, 2007) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Alien Sam (2006) *Sad Love Song (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Sweet Buns (MBC, 2004) *Love Letter (MBC, 2003) *Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) Filmes *Seondal: The Man Who Sells the River (2016) *Joseon Magician (2015) *Fragments of Sweet Memories (2012) *Leafie, A Hen Into the Wild (2011) *Blind (2011) *City of Fathers (2009) *Fourth Period Murder Mystery (2009) *Astro Boy (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *My Teacher (2006) *Hearty Paws / Heart is... (2006) *Don't Tell Papa (2004) *Happy (Ero) Christmas (2003) *The Way Home (2002) Propagandas *'2005:' MARU Kid / 마루아이 *'2002:' Afkilla Plus / 에프킬라 플러스 *'2000:' Wheat Noodles / 햇국수, Ung Jin Ssing Kuh Bik / 웅진씽크빅, I-Brand / 아이북랜드 *'1999:' 77016 Prêmios *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excelência Masculina em Mini séries (Ruler: Master of the Mask) *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência - Categoria Drama (Remember) *'2013 New Soldiers Education Unit:' Prêmio Excelência do Comandante do Batalhão *'2010 26º Korea Best Dressed Swan Awards:' Melhor Vestimenta, Categora de Ator em TV *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Estreante (Queen Seon Deok) *'2009 4º Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Prêmio de Estrela Masculina *'2008 2º Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot Younger Male *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Ator Jovem (The King and I) *'2007 South Korea Movie Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Jovem *'2007 Incheon International Design Paper:' Heung Bo Dae Sa *'2006 Korean Children's Movie Awards:' Heung Bo Dae Sa *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Ator Jovem (The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin, Precious Family) *'2002 Young Artist Awards:' Beneficiário (The Way Home) Trivia *Fez a sua estréia em 2000 no mini drama da MBC "Fish Bones" *Apareceu no MV Brown Eyes' "Don't Go, Don't Go". *Apareceu em G's "A Lonely Life" junto com So Ji Sub. *Também apresentou-se no "Please Take Good Care of Her" de Jo Sung Mo. *Participou com vários artistas no MV "Smile Again" do Projeto "I Love Asia". *Apareceu no MV "Lies" de T-ara (2009). *Colaborou com IU na música "Believe in Love". *Apareceu no "Like a Star" de Taeyeon & The One junto com Park Eun Bin. Links Externos *HanCinema *Profile (nate) Categoria:KAtor